Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Autoconfirmed Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Avaliable These apply from the 20th February 2013 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #4000 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Extremely High User Trust Level 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #2000 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Very High User Trust Level 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1500 edits #4 active months on this wiki #High User Trust Level 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #1250 edits #3 active months on this wiki #High User Trust Level ---- Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Johnny told me to... Hey! Don't blame me for that! :p But yeah, I approve. Thunder Message Youtube Definitely agree with this. He said for me to vote for him, so here you go, I support it. ~Luna Laufeyson Go for it Gamer. You will always have my support :D I support you Gamer. Get even more edits under your belt though! You do not exactly meet the requirements. Aethelhelm is in the line of Bureaucracy since Brainsbeer doesn't want to become one. I'm afraid you have to wait until we raise the Bureaucrat limit to 4 or more. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:13,3/26/2013 Administrator Requests Chat Moderator Requests Rollbacker Requests On-Hold Also, since I feel like I'm going to hit over 1500 edits by later too, I'm putting in a request for Chat Mod ontop of the Rollbacker request. Again, thanks for reviewing. Give it to him now! *trying to sound really sophisticated and formal* I second that motion. ~Luna Laufeyson No explenation needed. I would give you it now if I could :D Oh wait, I can... Not quite yet Jayden. Wait until you reach 1500 edits. You just became Rollback anyway. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:10,3/26/2013) This was before I became Rollback. I'll be at 1500 soon anyway. I'm going to work on Tekkit Rebirth later. ---- ~Xasparaz~ I would like to appy for rollback. I have been on the respective amount of time, (currently just going to put my edit listing.) 737 Edits As we speak. However, this low number is to my main dealings with problems around the wiki chat and awsering questions. I spend less time watching videos then most. As an expert problem solver, being efficent and effective. Also being good with tech. I feel I could prove to be a strong part of the team. Thank you for reviewing. Xasparaz (talk) I support this application. Yes Me too I support this as well. Hey er, wondering if the fact I have edited alot means I can gain the rank of chat mod, if not, okay, try again in four months~Dragonofelder(edit: okay, gamer has told me i need 1000 more edits... geez) You need to be a Rollbacker first ...And have a lot more edits... ---- (Bureaucrat Request) *Brainsbeer. *Aethelhelm. The lamest possible username, Johnny Thunder. (That's just my signature, I don't want you to make me bureaucrat.) 16:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) All have mah approval, MAKE IT NAOThepenguin9 (talk) 18:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Good job everyone there. I might have a thought for Brainsbeer. But you people are doing really good! I'll see about it. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 05:30,1/17/2013 I will most certainly vouch for Aethelhelm. He deserves it. ~Xasparaz~ I support the decision of making Aethelhelm to be a Bureaucrat ---- Please may I become a Rollbacker, I have enough edits, and can help me deal with troolls easier Thepenguin9 (talk) 16:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) You got my vote. Completed Please be aware that the 'old requests' in this section has been recently removed. Hey, I've decided to put in a request for Rollbacker since I'm very active and within just over a month I have made over 1250 edits and helped out the wiki alot. You can see examples of this here: Banners - Yogscast Wiki and Thread:62416. I know the requirement is a few active months but maybe in this case you could make an exception? Thanks for reviewing this application - Jayden Bailey Message Contribs ! 20:45,24/3/2013 He deserves a lot more than rollbacker, he deserves chat mod admin too! Gamerboy Message Contribs Yogscast 19:53,3/24/2013 and Thunder Message Contribs Youtube I support this. Toast Message Contribs Yogscast 19:55,3/24/2013 Yeah, Jayden should be an admin. Gamer as well-Kalse1229 What all these peoples are saying. ~Luna Laufeyson __________________________________________________________________________ Hello, Gamer sorta suggested this to me. I am requesting the rights of adminship. I've been on the wiki long enough. I also have just over 2,000 edits, and, from what you can see from the messages I send to Soldier and other admins like Tkaia for misbehaving members and anons to be punished, I do in fact notice these breaking of rules. Accepting my request will let me deal with them on my own now. I support this admin application. I fully support this request as Supertoastfairy has been very helpful, from creating needed pages, to locating trolls. Go Supertoastfairy! You have the edits and time, you're very active and good in your edits. So I see no reason to not support you. I have already given you Adminship, and they will stay :) Soldier Elite Talk Blog 07:38,3/18/2013 Hello, I would like to be a Chat Mod. I've been on the wiki for more than 3 months and I just recently hit the edit requirement. Give chat mod to toast now! I agree One Chat Mod coming up! Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:54,2/27/2013 HELLO PEOPLE!!! I am gald to say I have 1,600 edits!!!! Please could I be admin???? :D GIVE HIM NOW OR YOU UM... ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Gamerboy GAMER!!! LOL, THANK YOU lol, :) VOTE LIGHTNING OR DIE!!!~ Dragonofelder Lightning is a respectful and helpful member of the comunity. I support this -Xasparaz To (hopefully) be the sane one in this, I support Lightning's request. ~ Luna_Laufeyson I agree, I would like both LightningD and Gamerboy555 to become admins :) ~ Adamo Magus I support this, I believe LightningD should be made an admin. Alright then, I'm making you Admin :) Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:56,2/27/2013 ---- Category:Community